


Silent Ever After - Other Silent Worlds

by Abarekiller



Category: Ever After High, Silent Hill (Video Game Series)
Genre: Not a fanfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-26
Updated: 2017-08-26
Packaged: 2018-12-20 06:41:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11915307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Abarekiller/pseuds/Abarekiller
Summary: I obviously wouldn't be able to create a silent hill story for all Ever After HIgh characters, so here would be a list of characters that I wouldn't be able to write for and their silent hills





	Silent Ever After - Other Silent Worlds

So if you didn't know, I have been working on a fanfic that is a crossover of Silent Hill and Ever After High it's called "Silent Ever After" and as of right now it features Cerise Hood. Now since I'm obviously not gonna be able to do a story based on each character, I gave a simple breakdown on characters and what kind of Silent Hill that they would have.

These will include the “Setting” a “monster” as well as “breakdown” of their own world. The characters that appear here will most likely not be in the actual Silent Ever After stories. If you have any suggestions please let me know what characters you want to see. I have already posted Raven’s world and Apple’s worlds a while back. I’ll try to do two characters per post

Today I will be covering Poppy O’Hair and Kitty Cheshire.

**Poppy O’Hair**

Self-doubt, desire for longing, fears that she is tied to something that she can’t control. A fear that she and her sister are in things way too deep.

The lingering air in Poppy’s Silent Hill is suffocating, poisonous to her health, corroding her from the inside out - Poppy can only be outside for short amount of time before she would die. In order for her to escape the fog, she has to follow the long threads of hair that leads her on her path; these would often lead to mannequin busts with traces of old rotten flesh still attached at its base. Creatures in her silent hill want to enwrap her in chain-like hair to envelope her in a coating as the mannequins she worked on; watching her as the thick mist quickly dissolves her.

 **Scissor Woman** – is Poppy’s very own fears in physical form. With rustic blood-splattered blades for limbs it has two conjoined head like Siamese-twins. Scars and wounds fester with a stench of rotten flesh, it has no facial feature save for ripped flesh that seems to mimic mouths, and one head surely looks like it is smiling with the puss dripping out while the other seems blind to her. When first appears before Poppy she tries to cut the threads of hair she is following trying to throw her off her path. Roaming the outside world in the mist if the creature finds poppy and attacks her and she causes a spark with her blades and explosion will occur as it will burn everything.

The Scissor Woman represents Poppy’s metaphorical self-harm. Since their run in with Destiny in “Truth or Hair” doubts have started to fester since that perhaps what the two that they were doing was doing more harm to them than good. The scissors blades on the creature’s arms represent the feeling that which she desire just to cut everything and just follow the path that is presented. The scars on her body represents the small lingering thoughts that had recently started to pop up in her mind – That she has very sharp scissors, perhaps she should just end it all herself. Despite these thoughts, Poppy always puts on a fake smile while being around her sister.

**Kitty Cheshire**

Emptiness, void of any real life, everything feeling fake. Almost as if trying to create a contradiction, everything feels forced. Everything seems to be derived from Kitty’s childhood.

Like wonderland is to the world of Ever After, Kitty’s Silent Hill is fairly different experience calling for a more …unique impression. Lite by a light that could only be described as a dying fluorescent bulb in an old busted up gas station bathroom, Kitty’s Silent hill seems to be designed as if it were made to be a little girl’s doll house. From the plastic walls to the worn out stickers walls surround this little toy town of Silent Hill as if trying to wall off Kitty’s escape. This Silent Hill is near colorless, almost devoid of what little light that linger, and weightless as if Kitty herself is in a perpetual world of her (teleportation world). Lining the walls of these buidlings seems to be all sorts of crudely placed sticker as if placed by a child, many of which being ripped images of smiling faces, words in paint that simply read “Just keep smiling” or “smiling keeps the darkness at bay.”

The creatures in this silent hill are broken and damaged dolls and toys as if they were discarded by a small child fed up long ago. They claw at and try to grasp Kitty, trying to force her into their world, often times dragging her through the weightless world as if it was were simply made of Paper mache, leaving her in the void between her world and their world. Leaving her there as the sanity itself drains from her, leaving her as a laughing, smiling, mad woman.

 **Tall Man** – Is a very interesting and different creature as compared to others of Silent Hill. With broad his broad shoulders wearing a black suit with his tall hat he looks nearly human save for his head which is just a simple white circle with a drawn on smiley face on it. He is unique in that he never shows aggression towards Kitty only watching from afar no matter how many times Kitty lashes out at him. Despite being 10/6 taller than Kitty herself when side by side his face never demeans her only ever smiling at her. His flow of movement can never be witnessed as if it seems the space that he preoccupies stutters and shutters. His “facial” expression never changes aside from the ever so subtle reactions towards Kitty, but never once says anything. He only just smiles.

The Tall Man represents the Mad Hatter or at least it represents how Kitty saw the Mad Hatter when she was a child being raised by him. After the war with the Evil Queen, after the wonderlandian children world forced away from their own home, The Mad Hatter was the one to watch over the children. As a child, Kitty hated the way he tried to tried to pretend that they were a family and that “Everything was going to be alright” she knew that nothing was going to be ever the same again and that the story that they were given was fucked up. Kitty would often clash with the Mad Hatter often calling him a “fake” and would more so or not end up with Kitty leaving the house she shared with Maddie and Lizzie. Despite the way that Kitty would treat him, Mad Hatter never once saw Kitty as a nuisance and would often be waiting up all night, waiting as the Cheshire’s daughter would return home. He always waited with a warm cup of tea. Why? Because they were family.

The Tall Man represents the regret that Kitty has towards the way she treated the Mad Hatter when she was younger. She never apologized or never did they ever talk about the problem at hand. The reason why Kitty would lash out at the “Tall Man” may be for the reason that she wanted the Mad Hatter to stop smiling, that she wanted him to be honest. So that she could be honest with him.

Because remember, “The face that smiles the most is the one that is most often heart broken”

if anyone wants a refresher, these are the ones I talked about for Apple and Raven

**Apple:**

Mother issues, self-doubt, fear of becoming nobody (in both a literal and metaphorical sense,  _poof!_ ), drowning. There’s a lot of water in Apple’s Silent Hill. Lurking. Pooling. Dissolving things.

Her world is eroding and being sucked into the void beneath the water, and beautiful things twist and are lost forever as Apple approaches. Monsters here are beautiful but subtly wrong and enormous compared to Apple (her mother casts a long shadow), and always approach from far off where she can’t see them clearly. Locked doors are entangled by strands of black hair.

Apple’s Silent Hill tries to suppress and drown her

 **Raven** :

Mother issues, afraid of her own darker impulses, fear of being entrapped or not in control of herself.

Raven’s Silent hill is full of bars, chains, and strings. Monsters resemble marionettes, puppeteers, or prisoners, all of them reflecting an element of Raven herself.

Raven’s World tries to bind her make her into one of them.


End file.
